Pour l'enfant de James
by Sandra Potter-Snape
Summary: Débute pendant les vacances avant leurs 6ème année. Histoire surtout baser sur Severus et Harry, même si ont verra quand même les autres. (toujours aussi nul en résumé) Venez voir le chapitre si vous voulez vous faire une idées.
1. Les souvenirs oubliés

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent encore et toujours à J.K. Rowling

Bon voilà une nouvelle histoire, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, elle débute pendant les vacances d'été avant leurs 6ème année et je serais contente si vous me postez beaucoup de reviews.

Ne respecte pas le canon, cette histoire sort de ma tête et n'as pas été plagié ou quoi que se sois d'autre, s'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre histoire je m'en excuse d'avance.

Je n'ai pas de bêta Reader pour cette histoire donc ne tenez pas trop compte des fautes et si vous voulez vous proposer envoyer moi un MP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pour l'enfant de James

Chapitre 1 : Les souvenirs oubliés

Depuis cette fameuse soirée où il était allé sauver le garçon de sa maudite famille moldu et qu'il avait vu comment il était traité par ses horribles moldus, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à soigner le garçon ainsi que d'essayer de lui faire reprendre confiance en lui. Petit à petit il s'était rapprocher sans même sans rendre compte et maintenant un mois après cette fameuse soirée, ils se faisaient assez confiance pour qu'Harry commence à se confier à lui et lui de temps en temps lui disait aussi des trucs sur lui, mais il restait quand même méfiant, à cause ou grâce à sa condition d'espion. Mais aussi depuis cette fameuse soirée, il n'arrêtait pas de faire de drôle de rêves le mettant en scène avec James Potter, il commençait a croire qu'il perdait la tête, son dernier espoir pour savoir se qu'il se passait était d'aller voir Albus Dumbledore, mais ça il ne le voulait pas, déjà que le vieux fou était fou de joie de voir qu'il commençait à bien s'entendre avec Harry alors si en plus il allait le voir et lui racontait ses rêves il allait carrément être fou de bonheur et lui Severus ferait une crise cardiaque dans l'heure, ne supportant pas tant de joie.

Et puis surtout il sentait très bien que ses rêves n'étaient pas que de simple rêves, mais plutôt comme des souvenirs refouler ou oublier, naturellement ou part sortilège et que le seul moyen de le savoir était d'aller voir Dumbledore. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Harry.

- Professeur, que vous arrive-t-il, vous êtes bien pensif ? Demanda Harry plutôt timidement.

- Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, je réfléchissais à quelque chose, répondit Severus, alors tu en est où jeune homme ?

- J'ai bientôt fini, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Maintenant qu'Harry allait mieux Severus avait décidé de lui apprendre à faire correctement une potion, donc il avait repris toutes les bases avec lui et là c'était la première potion qu'Harry faisait en solo. A ce que pouvait voir Severus il se débrouillait plutôt bien, comme quoi une fois qu'on lui expliquait bien les choses Harry pouvait être très bon dans se qu'il faisait. Severus repartit dans ses pensées et à cette fameuse soirée qui avait tout changée, que se soit dans sa relation avec Harry mais aussi qui l'avait changé lui à tel point que des souvenirs effacés de sa mémoire revenait le hanter. Cette soirée il ne pouvoir que la maudire au plus haut point.

**Flash-back**

Albus lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Harry au 4, Privet Drive au tout début des vacances alors qu'il était sensé passé un mois là bas, il n'avait pas dit à Severus pourquoi, juste de se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Donc il y était allé sans trop protester, une fois après avoir transplané devant le 4, Privet Drive, il c'était approcher de la porte et avait frappé. Un gros homme était venu lui ouvrir, il supposa que c'était Dursley l'oncle de Potter.

- C'est pourquoi ? Demanda Dursley d'une voix bourru.

- J'aimerais voir Harry Potter, avait-il dit de sa voix dangereusement doucereuse.

- Encore un de ses sales monstres, avait marmonné Dursley, et pourquoi voulez vous le voir ? Avait-il questionné d'une voix plus forte.

- Pour voir s'il va bien, avait rétorqué Severus d'un ton ennuyé.

- Il va très bien vous pouvez partir, avait rétorqué Dursley.

- Je ne partirais pas sans confirmation, donc ôter vous de mon chemin Dursley avant que je ne laisse parler ma magie, avait dit Severus avec plus de clame qu'il n'en ressentait et d'une voix basse et doucereuse.

Dursley n'avait pas eu le choix et avait laissé passer Severus, qui était rentré calmement mais rapidement dans la maison.

- Alors où est-il ? Avait-il demandé en se retournant vers Dursley.

- Là, Dursley avait montré du doigt le placard sous l'escalier, puis c'était éloigné rapidement de Severus.

Severus avait levé un sourcil puis c'était diriger vers le placard sous l'escalier, l'avait ouvert d'un _allohomora_ puis avait ouvert la porte pour trouver un Harry Potter plus qu'abîmer. Il avait le visage recouvert de bleus et d'estafilades et vu le sang qu'il avait sur ses vêtements Severus se doutait qu'il devait en avoir sur tout le corps.

- Et c'est ce que vous appelé aller bien ça ? Demanda Severus d'une voix dangereusement basse.

- Bien sur, aussi bien que peu aller un monstre dans son genre, répondit Dursley.

- Il vient avec moi et pour tout vous dire pour traiter un enfant pareillement c'est vous le monstre Dursley, avait rétorqué Severus ne pouvant plus retenir la colère qui était monté en lui en voyant l'état du garçon, et estimer vous heureux que je ne vous le fasse pas payer, dit-il d'un ton rude et venimeux.

Puis il avait pris le garçon dans ses bras et était parti transplanant directement devant les grilles de Poudlard vu qu'il était impossible de transplané dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et l'avait vite emmené à l'infirmerie.

**Fin du flash-back**

Il soupira c'était à cause de cette satanée soirée que sa vie avait commencé à déraper, il avait commencé par bien s'entendre avec Potter puis ses rêves bizarre étaient apparu. Il regarda à la dérober Harry et vis qu'il était concentrer sur sa potion, tant mieux au moins ça montrait qu'il pouvait se concentrer un minimum sur quelque chose.

- J'ai fini, annonça Harry au bout de quelques minutes sortant Severus de ses pensées.

- Bien voyons voir se que ça donne, dit Severus en s'approchant du chaudron d'Harry. Ça m'a l'air d'être correcte pour une première fois, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Je suis content de pouvoir enfin avoir votre approbation, dit Potter d'une toute petite voix.

- Et bien il suffit de travailler pour l'avoir, lui répondit Severus d'un ton moqueur, vous savez que quand les cours reprendront je ne pourrais plus être avec vous comme je le suis maintenant enfin du moins devant les autres ? Demanda Severus d'une voix douce qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

- Oui je comprends tout à fait Sev, répondit Harry, ne faisant pas gaffe qu'il avait appelé son professeur de potion par son prénom et même en le raccourcissant.

Severus ne le repris pas, au point où il en était avec Harry, plus rien ne le surprenait de sa part et puis ça ne lui déplaisait pas qu'il l'appel comme ça, plus personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça depuis Lily.

- Bon se sera tout pour ce soir tu peu aller vaquer à tes occupations, dit Severus à Harry avant de commencer à ranger les ingrédients qu'il restait, ne remarquant pas qu'il l'avait tutoyé.

- Ok et vous ne ruminez pas trop dans vos pensées, ce n'est jamais bon, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Severus lui fit signe que oui puis de partir, il fini de tout ranger puis pour s'occuper décida de se plonger dans la lecture d'un livre de potions, puis il appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda de lui apporter un peu de nourriture, il mangea en vitesse, alla se doucher puis il alla se coucher, croisant les doigts pour ne pas faire un de ses rêves bizarres sur James Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il était dans le Poudlard-Expresse, il repensait à cet été formidable qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Lily mais aussi, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, en compagnie de James Potter. Et oui après se qui c'était passer lors de leur 5ème année, le faite qu'il avait faillit être tué par Remus, en loup-garou, à cause de Sirius, les avaient rapproché, James était venu s'excuser en personne grâce à Lily et après ils avaient passé de formidable vacances tout les trois.

Donc il était assis dans le Poudlard-Express et attendait Lily qui disait au revoir a ses parents, lui sa faisait déjà bien longtemps que ses parents le laissait seul à peine arriver à la gare. Mais se ne fut pas Lily qui arriva mais James, il le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu n'es pas avec tes trois inséparables ? Lui demanda Severus de sa voix basse.

- Non, je les rejoindrais plus tard, répondit James, Lily m'as dit de te dire qu'elle devait aller au compartiment des préfets donc qu'elle ne pourra pas être là avant un moment, dit James calmement avant de s'assoir à côté de Severus.

- Ok, répondit Severus d'une voix morne, et c'est pour ça que tu es là je suppose, le pauvre Severus te fait pitié et tu ne veux pas le laisser seul, dit-il avec amertume et colère.

- Pas du tout Sev, tu me connais mieux que ça maintenant quand même, on a quand même passé deux mois ensemble, rétorqua James en secouant doucement la tête pour montrer son mécontentement.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, mais après tout se que tu m'as fait j'ai quand même le droit d'avoir quelques doute, dit Severus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Oui tout à fait, comment pourrais-je te prouver que tu n'as plus rien à craindre de moi ? demanda-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Severus.

Severus allait rétorquer quelque chose mais ni parvint jamais, James c'était rapprocher et les leurs lèvres c'était doucement effleuré avant qu'il ne recul et regarde de nouveau Severus dans les yeux.

- J'espère que ça te prouvera que je ne te veux plus aucun mal, lui dit James d'une voix un peu roque.

Puis il se leva et partit, laissant un Severus plus qu'abasourdit par se que venait de faire James.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, il venait encore de faire un de ses fichus rêves bizarres sur James et le pire de tout c'était qu'il l'avait apprécié, il avait même l'impression de sentir encore les lèvres de James effleuré les siennes. Ceci le décida donc à prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller parler à Albus le lendemain pour tirer cette histoire au clair. Puis il se rendormit, mais ne refit pas de rêves de James à son plus grand plaisir ou peut être déplaisir…

Donc le lendemain matin comme convenu il alla voir le directeur, une fois arrivé devant la porte du bureau d'Albus il prit une grande inspiration et frappa.

- Entrer, répondit la voix étouffé d'Albus, ha Severus, que me vaut cette visite de si bon matin ? Demanda Albus d'une voix joyeuse.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, autant de joie dès le matin le désappointait, comment Albus faisait-il pour toujours être de bonne humeur, même le matin. Il prit place sur un fauteuil devant le bureau du directeur, prit une grande inspiration puis se lança.

- Et bien voyez vous Albus, commença-t-il, depuis le début de cet été, je fais comme qui dirais de drôle de rêves qui paraisse étrangement réel comme si j'avais vraiment vécu se dont je rêve mais qu'on m'avait effacé de la mémoire ses souvenirs, continua-t-il a expliquer d'une voix tendue qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Hum je vois, répondit Albus pensivement, et de qui ou quoi rêver vous, mon cher Severus ? Demanda-t-il doucement comme s'il parlait à un animal sauvage qu'il ne fallait pas énervé.

- Suis-je obliger de vous le dire ? Demanda Severus, ne pourriez vous pas simplement regarder si j'ai un sort d'oublie et l'enlever tout simplement ? Continua Severus d'une voix remplit d'espoir.

- Hum, je pourrais faire la première partie et surement là deuxième aussi si ce sont des souvenirs que vous voulez vraiment récupérés, lui dit Dumbledore.

- D'accord, et si je décidais de ne pas faire la deuxième parties que se passera-t-il ? Demanda Severus avec curiosité.

- Vous continuerez à avoir vos rêves, pas que vous ne les aurez plus une fois que vous vous en souviendrez mais vous en aurez surement moins souvent que maintenant, dit Albus en le regardant avec une lueur pétillante dans les yeux.

- D'accord, dite moi déjà si j'ai un sort d'oubli et on verra après pour le reste, dit Severus de sa voix basse et doucereuse.

- Bien si c'est se que vous voulez, dit Albus avant de pointé sa baguette sur la tête de Severus et de prononcer la formule pour voir si un sort d'oublie avait été lancé. Il semblerait bien que vous ayez été soumit à un sort d'oubli mon cher Severus, dit le directeur au bout d'un moment, prenez le temps de réfléchir avant de me dire de vous le retirer, conseilla Albus avant de se rassoir dans son fauteuil.

- Bien Albus, alors je pense que je vais retourner dans mes quartiers maintenant, je vous tiendrai au courant de ma décision dans les prochaines semaines, dit Severus avant de partir.

Il commença à regagner ses quartiers quand il croisa Harry au détour d'un couloir.

- Salut Sev, bien dormi ou toujours ses drôles de rêves ? Demanda Harry joyeusement.

- Bonjour Harry, soupira Severus, il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait parlé de ses rêves bizarres avec lui, bien entendu sans lui dire que la personne du rêve n'était autre que son père sinon il ne sait pas se que le garçon aurait bien pu lui faire ou dire. Plutôt bien dormi et toi, pas de nouveau cauchemar ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Non cette nuit c'est bien passer aucun cauchemar et aucune douleur à ma cicatrice, je sais que tu ne m'as pas posé la question mais je sais que tu allais le faire, dit-il rapidement ne laissant pas le temps à Severus de répliquer.

- Bon parfait alors, je te vois tout à l'heure pour notre cours de potion, dit-il avant de commencer à partir.

- Oui, répondit Harry, tu sais Sev on peut aussi se voir en dehors des cours de potion pour discuter un peu, réplique doucement Harry de peur de se faire rembarrer par son prof de potion.

- Je sais qu'ont peut faire ça mais crois tu que se soit bien sérieux ? Demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

- Et bien non mais pourquoi pas ne pas être sérieux pour une fois et puis on pourrait apprendre à mieux se connaitre, je sais qu'une fois les vacances fini ont pourra plus trop se voir ou se parler, mais je commence à bien t'apprécier Sev et j'aimerais mieux te connaitre, répondit d'une traitre Harry pour ne pas laisser une chance à Severus de l'interrompre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin du chapitre un, dite moi se que vous en pensé, si vous aimez je vous mettrais la suite sinon tant pis vous serez jamais se qui passera dans la suite. Vous pouvez poser toutes vos questions du moment que ça ne spoiler pas le reste de l'histoire.

Que vas répondre Severus à Harry ? Vous le serez dans le chapitre suivant.


	2. Les souvenirs retrouvés

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent encore et toujours à J.K. Rowling

Bon voilà une nouvelle histoire, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, elle débute pendant les vacances d'été avant leurs 6ème année et que vous me postez beaucoup de reviews.

Ne respecte pas le canon, cette histoire sort de ma tête et n'as pas été plagié ou quoi que se sois d'autre, s'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre je me excuse d'avance.

Je n'ai pas de bêta Reader pour cette histoire donc ne tenez pas trop compte des fautes et si vous voulez vous proposer envoyer moi un MP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pour l'enfant de James

Chapitre 2 : Les souvenirs retrouvés

Severus était abasourdit par ce que venait de dire Harry et ne savait pas trop quoi répondre mais il savait qu'il devait lui répondre quelque chose et bien peser ses mots pour ne pas l'offenser.

- Harry, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, je veux bien qu'on discute ensemble en dehors des cours que je te donne, mais je ne sais pas si on pourra devenir amis ou quoi que soit d'autre que tu espère, on à un passé trop charger je pense pour ça, dit-il avec une petite pointe de regret.

- Tu ne peu pas savoir Sev, on a qu'a essayer et on verra bien se qui se passera, dit Harry avec un sourire. Et puis sache que je ne cherche que l'amitié rien de plus, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans mon cœur, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est pas du tout se que je voulais dire, dit Severus choquer par les paroles d'Harry, non mais pour qui me prends tu, tu n'est qu'un gamin Harry, continua Severus avec un air dégouter peint sur le visage.

- Bien du moment que se point et éclaircis on va pouvoir enfin se parler et peut être devenir amis, dit Harry avec un sourire narquois digne de ceux de Severus.

- Il faut vraiment que tu arrête de me côtoyer Harry, tu commence à réagir comme moi, dit Severus avec le même sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

- Pas grave, répondit Harry, ça risque juste de choquer un peu Ron et Hermione mais ils s'en remettront, réplique Harry en rigolant.

- Si tu le dit, dit Severus avec un sourire, alors à tout à l'heure Harry, dit-il avant de continuer son chemin de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

Comment diable Harry avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu'il le draguait, ok il rêvait de son père depuis pas mal de temps mais il lui avait pas semblé qu'il reportait son affection pour James sur Harry. Si on regardait bien il ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à James, peut être juste au niveau des cheveux en bataille et des lunettes.

Après un dernier frisson de dégout il reprit son chemin jusqu'à ses quartiers où il prit son petit déjeuner puis il alla attendre Harry dans la salle où il lui donnait des cours particulier de potion. Il prépara rapidement se qui allait leurs servir pour le cours d'aujourd'hui, puis s'assis à une table et se plongea dans un livre en attendant qu'Harry arrive.

Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard et vit que Severus était plongé dans son livre donc il se racla la gorge pour lui montrer qu'il était là, puis le cours commença et dura toute la matinée. Quand le cours prit fin, tout les deux alla à la Grande Salle pour manger avec les autres profs ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore, tout les profs présent était étonner de quelle manière la relation entre Harry et Severus avait évolué pendant ses dernières semaines mais personnes ne fit de commentaires.

Après le repas ils partirent tout les deux pour les quartiers de Severus pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement sans oreilles indiscrètes, sinon Harry savait que Severus ne lui parlerait pas s'il y avait du monde pour les écouter. Et ils parlèrent donc ensemble de tout et de rien, Severus n'était pas encore près à dévoilé toute sa vie à Harry mais il lui raconta quand même quelques anecdotes. Tandis qu'Harry ne se privait pas pour lui raconter sa vie dans les moindre détailles même certains détailles concernant les Dursley mais Severus voyait qu'a se moment là il était plutôt mal à l'aise donc ne lui posait aucune questions.

Il était très tard quand Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher s'il voulait être en forme le lendemain, donc il quitta Severus en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Severus se retrouva donc seul et décida de ne pas aller se coucher tout de suite mais de lire un peu le livre qu'il avait commencé le matin même.

Au bout d'un certain temps là fatigue commença à le gagné donc il posa son livre et alla se changer puis se coucha, il avait à peine touché l'oreiller qui s'endormi aussitôt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard seul comme à son habitude, mais là le couvre-feu était passé depuis une heure déjà, il avait rendez-vous à la tour d'astronomie, il avait reçu un hibou ce matin pour le prévenir, mais la note n'était pas signer, il supposait que c'était Lily vue que c'était la seul personne à qui il parlait et avec qui il était ami. Mais il avait oublié quelqu'un d'autre, parce que maintenant il avait un autre ami à Poudlard.

Quand il arriva en haut de là tour il fut étonner d'y trouver James.

- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te trouver ici, dit Severus un peu perplexe.

- Ne t'avais-je pas montré que tu n'avais plus à douter de moi Sev ? Lui rappela James.

Une jolie teinte rose vint tinter les joues de Severus au souvenir des lèvres de James contre les siennes.

- Aurais-tu besoin d'un rappel ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

- Je… Je… Commença à bégayer Severus.

James s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire charmeur, lui posa une main douce sur la joue et lui fit une douce caresse au moment où allait l'embrasser de nouveau Severus se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Tu n'es pas sensé être amoureux Lily toi ? Lui demanda Severus avec désappointement mais en haussant un sourcil pour paraitre sur de lui.

- Oui j'aime bien Lily, dit James avec assurance, mais toi aussi je t'aime bien Sev, ajouta-t-il en s'avançant de nouveau vers Severus.

- Mais… Mais… Tu ne… Peut pas aimer… Deux personnes… Bégaya Severus devenant encore un peu plus rouge au niveau des joues et reculant de quelques pas pour ne pas que James ne le retouche.

- Et pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas Sev ? Demanda James en continuant toujours de s'avancer vers Severus qui fini par se retrouver acculer contre un mur.

Severus dégluti avec peine en sentant le corps de James se pressé contre le sien.

- Je… Je… Ne sais pas… J'ai toujours… Cru qu'on ne pouvait aimer… Qu'une seule personne… Répondit péniblement Severus.

James ne répondit pas et commença à déposer de doux baiser le long de la mâchoire de Severus, qui poussa un long soupir de contentement. Puis les mains de James commencèrent à se faire baladeuses sur le corps de Severus, une de ses mains caressait le dos de Severus par-dessus sa chemise et l'autre commençait à descendre le long du torse de Severus de plus en plus bas. Severus repris ses esprit quand la main se posa doucement sur son sexe, il repoussa doucement mais fermement James et partit avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que se soit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus se réveilla se matin là avec le sourire mais il disparut rapidement quand il découvrit que se simple rêve/souvenir avait réussi à l'exciter comme s'il était encore le gamin de 16 ans de ses rêves/souvenir. Il se leva en grognant et alla directement dans la salle de bain pour se laver ainsi que se _soulager_. Il se trouva pathétique de se mettre dans des états pareil pour un rêve/souvenir, mais c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé de se réveiller dans cet état et il se demandait si un jour il finirait par enfin ne plus être espion et pouvoir enfin faire rentré quelqu'un dans sa vie. Une fois lavé et habiller, il descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres et il réalisa que la rentrée était bientôt et qu'il allait devoir reprendre son habituel masque de sévérité et d'impassibilité. Il se demandait s'il arriverait à le maintenir maintenant que pas mal de personnes avait pu voir son vrai lui et surtout s'il arriverait à être aussi imbuvable avec Harry maintenant qu'il le connaissait mieux, mais bon il n'était pas un espion pour rien non plus donc il allait y arriver même si ça devait le faire souffrir se serait pas la première fois. Quand il eu fini de déjeuner il parti pour ses quartiers et en route croisa Harry.

- Bonjour Harry, le salua-t-il en passant.

- Salut Sev, lui répondit joyeusement Harry avant de continuer sa route.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à être de bonne humeur le matin, entre Harry et Albus il avait son lot de joie quotidien dès le matin et il sans passerait bien surtout quand lui était de mauvaise humeur comme aujourd'hui. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de ses rêves/souvenirs, il était même près a demander à Albus de lui retiré pour de bon le sort d'oubli, d'ailleurs il se demandait bien qui avait bien pu lui poser et surtout pourquoi. Et ça il ne le saura pas tant que le sort ne sera pas été retiré, mais bon pour le moment il n'avait pas trop envie d'aller voir le vieux fou donc il devait supporter ses rêves/souvenirs ainsi que ses questions sur qui et pourquoi on lui avait apposer se sort d'oubli.

La journée passa plutôt rapidement entre les cours de potion d'Harry et leurs _discutions_ privées l'après-midi et la soirée. Il n'avait pas trop envie de se coucher, il ne voulait pas encore faire un de ses rêves/souvenirs, donc il essaya de garder Harry avec lui le plus longtemps possible. Mais arriva le moment où Harry parti parce qu'il était fatigué, Severus décida de faire comme hier et de lire son livre de potions mais le sommeil le gagna et il finit par s'endormir assis, laissant son livre glisser parterre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cette fois ci Severus était dans la chambre de préfet de Lily et il l'attendait, elle devait lui dire quelque chose, elle n'avait pas voulut lui dire de quoi il s'agissait plus tôt. Il n'avait pas recroiser James depuis la tour d'astronomie et commençait à s'en vouloir de l'avoir rejeté comme ça, pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui, il avait fallut qu'il gâche tout. Le couvre-feu était déjà bien entamer quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

- Et bien tu en as mis du temps Lily pour arriver, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? Demanda-t-il d'une traite avant de remarquer que se n'était pas Lily qui était devant la porte mais James.

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas Lily, répondit James avec un sourire narquois.

- Ça j'avais remarqué, répondit Severus mal à l'aise.

- Heu, commença James mal à l'aise à son tour, je voulais... M'excuser pour l'autre jour, tu c'est pour la tour d'astro, je n'aurais pas du te pousser à faire se que tu ne voulais pas, dit-il d'une traite en rougissant.

- Ce n'est pas grave c'est moi qui est mal réagit pour rien, dit Severus en baissant la tête, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de se genre de chose, ajouta-t-il en rougissant également.

- Tu c'est que tu es encore plus mignon quand tu rougis, lui dit James avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je peux te retourner le compliment, rétorqua Severus retrouvant tout son aplomb.

Cette fois c'est Severus qui s'approcha de James et qui lui déposa une main sur la joue et il lui fit une douce caresse, James ne se déroba pas à la caresse et approcha doucement son visage de celui de Severus de peur de le faire fuir encore une fois. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin le baiser fut doux mais fougueux, James demanda l'excès à la bouche de Severus en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur et Severus entrouvrit ses lèvres pour lui donner l'excès et leurs langues se trouvèrent et commencèrent à danser ensemble dans un long et fougueux baiser. Leurs mains ne restèrent pas en reste et se posèrent inlassablement sur tout les endroits du corps de l'autre qui leurs étaient accessible. Et c'est ce moment que choisit Lily pour arrivé et les surprendre dans cette position plutôt délicate.

- Et ben je vous laisse dix minutes et vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez de vous sautez dessus, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Lily, dit Severus en s'écartant rapidement de James en rougissant, tout embarrassé.

- Elle-même, dit-elle toujours en rigolant, soit pas si embarrasser Severus, James m'avait dit qu'il t'aimait bien et demander si ça me dérangeait et j'ai répondu que non ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire gentil.

Severus là regarda en levant un sourcil un peu étonner qu'elle ne soit pas jalouse que son petit-ami la tromper avec un mec.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus se réveilla et soupira il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de ses rêves/souvenirs, donc il se leva de son canapé, regarda quelle heure il était et quand il vit qu'il était 7h du matin, il décida d'aller rapidement se laver et s'habiller puis d'aller directement chez le directeur pour qu'il lui enlève se sortilège d'oubli. Au moins ses souvenirs arriverait tous tout de suite et comme ça il ferait peut être plus se genre de rêves qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, trop guimauve pour lui, même s'il savait que c'était vraiment arriver.

Donc une fois doucher et habiller, il alla quand même petit-déjeuner puis il demanda à Albus s'il pouvait s'entretenir avec lui, Albus accepta et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement de le bureau du directeur.

- Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler Severus ? Demanda rapidement Albus.

- J'ai bien réfléchis et j'aimerais _beaucoup_, il insista sur le « beaucoup », que vous m'enleviez le sort d'oubli Albus, répondit Severus de sa voix basse.

- Si vous en être sur, je le ferais, répondit Albus.

- J'en suis sur Albus, j'en peux plus de ses rêves/souvenirs, je veux m'en débarrasser le plus vite possible, avant que les cours ne commence si possible, ajouta-t-il.

- Se sera fait Severus ne t'inquiète pas, dit moi quand tu veux qu'on le fasse et je le ferais, lui répondit Albus avec un sourire et son pétillement habituel dans ses yeux bleu.

- Maintenant se serais parfait Albus, rétorqua Severus.

- D'accord faisons le maintenant, mais je te préviens les rêves pourront continuer mais un peu moins souvent que maintenant, ajouta-t-il avant de prendre sa baguette.

- Je sais Albus tu me l'as déjà dit ça, dit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord, alors allons-y, dit Albus en pointant sa baguette tu la tête de Severus tout en psalmodiant des incantations que Severus ne comprit pas. Voilà qui est fait, dit Albus en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil.

Severus fut assaillit de souvenir tous concernant Lily et James et même certains concernant Harry, il ferma les yeux devant toutes ses émotions qui l'assaillir et laissa ses larmes couler pour la mort de ses deux amis mais surtout celle de son seul Amour et il sut enfin qui lui avait mit se charme d'oubli et pourquoi et son désarrois fut total.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Et voilà chapitre 2 finis, si vous voulez savoir qui a mis le charme d'oubli et pourquoi laisser moi des reviews pour que je sache que vous voulez la suite. Vous pouvez poser toutes les questions que vous voulez à condition de sa ne spoiler pas le reste de l'histoire.


End file.
